


Phonophobia

by vampiricrose



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Comfort, F/M, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Fluff, Holding Hands, Short & Sweet, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricrose/pseuds/vampiricrose
Summary: Though, the world isn’t Mika’s friend, as sad as it sounds. He can’t control the gusts of winds, screams of birds, and more specifically, the crashes of thunder.





	Phonophobia

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is SO short and shitty but i gotta write narumika y'all. i gotta.
> 
> (ALSO THIS IS THE 69TH THING IN THE NRMK TAG ITS AN HONOUR)

Mika didn’t like loud noises. That’s a given, and being friends with him came alongside that responsibility. Of course, this wasn’t a hard thing to do, really, it was simple to not yell at him, or drop something, or clap your hands a little too loud.    
Though, the world isn’t Mika’s friend, as sad as it sounds. He can’t control the gusts of winds, screams of birds, and more specifically, the crashes of thunder.

It should’ve been obvious to her, really. Arashi’s always been aware of the small things Mika did, the little fears and things he disliked, and she had set it as a personal goal to keep him comfortable around her.    
So, when she saw him tense up and let out a high pitched squeal as a boom of thunder and a flash of lightning came from outside, she really doesn’t understand why she was surprised.  
  
“Mika-chan?” She gently asked, her head tilting. This kind of situation wasn’t new to her, calming down Mika from him panicking, helping his worries disappear, but the cause of the issue wasn’t something she’d seen before.    
He didn’t respond at first, and she was genuinely considering reaching a hand to touch his shoulder, or his hand, anything to get him talking, but he was brought to his senses when Nyanko lightly brushed against his leg, sensing something was off.   
Releasing the tension in his shoulders, he was finally able to mumble out, “Nyeh..? O-Oh, ’m sorry, Naru-chan…”   
“Tut, tut… you don’t have to apologise for that. At least… not to me. Are you okay?” She asked, moving her hand slowly to the boy, holding his hand.   
  
Mika held her hand tight during the storm, opting to live in comfortable silence, Nyanko’s purrs and meows occasionally breaking the quietness.   
  
They ended up falling asleep like that, hands held, Mika’s head comfortably resting on Arashi’s chest, with Nyanko prying between them.   
  
<strike> (Shu ended up scolding Mika for being out for the night without telling him, but, oh well.) </strike>


End file.
